elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Asp Explorer
The Asp Explorer has a high jump range relative to other ships in the game and thus is very good for use as an exploration ship. It has six weapon hardpoints and has a good turning radius for its size which makes the Asp good for more than just exploration. The Asp can act as a heavy-duty bounty hunting vessel due to its superb weapon capacity and good manoeuvrability for its size. Pirates can also use the Asp to great effect because of the ample cargo capacity, heavy armament, long jump range and large mass (allowing it to charge its own Frame Shift Drive with minimal mass disruption while also mass disrupting the frame shift drive of most ships). The Asp Explorer also features a copilot seat located directly under the player's seat, visible while outfitting the ship. Overview The Asp Explorer's weapon hardpoints are located as follows: On each side of the cockpit, 1 medium hardpoint above the waterline and 1 small hardpoint below the waterline (total 2 medium, 2 small), and 2 small hardpoints located directly beneath the cockpit. Due to the shape of the ship and the hardpoint locations, the medium hardpoints and small hardpoints share a small field of fire (i.e mostly directly ahead). Pilots should be aware that Turrets in both Medium Hardpoints will have firing arcs above the cockpit where the pilot can generally see the target that the turrets are shooting at. However, turrets in all four Small Hardpoints will have firing arcs below the cockpit, where the target will tend to be obscured from the pilot's vision by the flight console and the floor. The pilot's station is located along the centerline of the ship on the bridge. An Auxiliary station is located along the centerline of the ship below the bridge which is directly underneath the pilot's station. While the Asp Explorer packs a decent amount of firepower, it lacks optimal heat dissipation, noticeably suffering in combat situations when equipped with thermal weaponry. This also can present difficulties during fuel scooping, especially when using a small Fuel Scoop. The Asp Explorer has an available 12 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. The Asp Explorer can be purchased at a 20% discount at Irkutsk station in the Alliance capital system of Alioth.Discounted purchase price forum article It can also be purchased from some stations in Li Yong-Rui controlled systems at a 15% discount. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Asp Explorer. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' *''PAS = Planetary Approach Suite'' Trivia * First revealed in Newsletter #6.Newsletter #6 * Released with Beta 2.0 on 9/30/14. * Starting Cargo capacity has been lowered from 70 in Beta to 38 in Gamma. Videos Meet_The_Asp_Explorer_-_More_Than_Just_Exploration_Elite_Dangerous_Commercial Join_the_Adventure_-_Elite_Dangerous_Asp_Explorer Gallery File:Asp_explorations.jpg|Asp Drawings File:Asp_shipyard.png|Asp Shipyard File:Asp_stock.png|Asp Stock File:Asp_view.png|Asp View asp-explorer-4k.jpg|Asp Explorer, Docked (4K) OuuCM6w.png hBkEGy0.png|Aft View of Asp Explorer E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Bottom Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Bottom View E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Top Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Aft Top Hangar View E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Bottom Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Bottom Coriolis Hangar E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front View on Outpost.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front View on Outpost E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Top Coriolis Hangar.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Front Top Coriolis Hangar E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Top Aft View on Outpost.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Top Aft View on Outpost E-D - Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Supercruise Aft View.jpg|Asp Explorer - Red Pharao Supercruise Aft View Exploration.png|Asp Explorer in supercruise. Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 11_5_2015 6_31_34 PM.png|Asp Explorer My Screenshot 30.jpg|Asp Explorer on surface of ringed planet with star in background asp_gold.jpg|ASP - Gold Skin Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_14_2016 12_46_29 PM.png|ASP Explorer Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_17_2016 9_29_48 PM.png|ASP Explorer Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_14_2016 12_44_24 PM.png|ASP Explorer Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_15_2016 8_22_02 PM.png|ASP Explorer Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_14_2016 10_34_46 AM.png|ASP Explorer Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_14_2016 12_33_19 PM.png|ASP Explorer Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 2_19_2016 9_34_17 PM.png|ASP Explorer File:LightnShade-Shade.jpg |Top view of Asp Explorer showing heat radiators uncovered File:LightnShade-Light.jpg |Top view of Asp Explorer showing heat radiators with the emissive sections contrasted by the Star's back-lighting of the ship File:Image1.jpeg |Hi-res of Asp Explorer at a planetary outpost image.jpeg|Orange Asp orbiting a star 2016-02-06_00001.jpg|The Asp in supercruise 2016-02-29_00001.jpg|The golden Asp in a tertiary star system EliteDangerous64 2016-11-05 17-05-58.png|Asp Explorer flying past an earthlike with rings EliteDangerous64 2016-10-17 19-39-51.png|Asp Explorer in the Bug Nebula bp-asp-explorer.png|Lakon Asp Explorer Asp Explorer Docked.png|Asp Explorer Docked tbf-voyager.png|Vibrant Green Asp in front of O star Asp-Explorer-Cockpit.png|Asp Explorer cockpit Asp-Explorer-Planet.png|Asp Explorer and Earth-like planet Asp-Explorer-Horses-Scale.png|Asp Explorer and horses scale References ru:Asp Explorer Category:Multipurpose Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Explorer Category:Pilotable